Drama in and out of the Ring
by ms. zombie
Summary: Drama, Betrayal, Friendship, Love, Hate, Suspicion, Stalking. What else could happen backstage or on screen in the WWE family. CM Punk/OC, Christian/OC, Randy/OC, & Edge/OC. Character listing first. Some language.
1. Character Lists You may want to read!

Summary: Drama, Betrayal, Friendship, Love, Hate, Suspicion, Stalking. What else could happen backstage or on screen in the WWE family? CM Punk/OC, Christian/OC, Randy/OC, and Edge/OC.

Characters:  
Name: Madison Taylor Calaway ('takers daughter)  
Age: 25  
Looks: Staci Cole  
Other Stats: Billed from Hollywood, California. Raw Diva. Best friends with Alyssa. 1 kid, with Phil Brooks. Hayden Marie Calaway age 3, she stays with step-mother Sara Calaway. 7 tattoos (skull & crossbones on lower back, believe on left wrist, heart with dagger on left ankle, . down right arm, small heart on left hand, Hayden Marie on back of neck, & small pentagram on lower stomach) Piercings: 3 times in ears, lip, eyebrow, bellybutton. Was in a relationship with Dolph Ziggler real name Nick Nemeth for the past 2 and a half years. Past relationships, Phil Brooks (2 years) broke up after Hayden was born, and Ted DiBiase jr (dated in teen years). Current storyline, was relationship with Dolph Ziggler, WWE decided to do a cheating angle, where he was cheating with Aislin. But little did she know it was really happening and the WWE found out about it, but they decided to act like it was a story line (happened before her injury). Also returning from a broken wrist and fractured ankle caused by Aislin as a way to keep her from the ring. When she returns, her relationship with Dolph is on the rocks both on and off screen, she soon finds comfort in the arms of her ex. Soon a feud starts with Adalia, Aislin, Rebecca, and Melanie where she pairs with Alyssa, Leanne, and Jamie. Then strange things start happening, as Chris Jericho, Kane, Batista, & Mike Knox start following all the girls around. 3 time women's champion. (defeated Trish Stratus, Michelle McCool, & Beth Phoenix) 1st time women's tag team champion with Alyssa (defeated Beth Phoenix & Rosa Mendes, then lost to Kelly Kelly & Mickie James)  
Entrance Theme: Ignorance - Paramore  
Move set: Trish mixed with Lita  
Finisher: Slut Crusher - (Kong's Implant Buster)  
Signature Move: Psycho Bitch (Backflip off top rope into a backwards DDT.)

Name: Alyssa Anne-Marie Williams  
Age: 23  
Looks: Christina Lee Hemme  
Other Stats: Billed from Los Angeles, California. Best Friends with Madison. Raw Diva. Currently in an on and off screen relationship with Christian (William Jason Reso). Current storyline on Raw, feuding with Adalia, an ex friend, the WWE found out about a fight they had and decided to make a storyline out of it. 2 time women's champion (defeated Melina & Maryse) 1st time women's tag team champion with Madison (defeated Beth Phoenix & Rosa Mendes, then lost to Kelly Kelly & Mickie James )  
Entrance Theme: When I look at you : Lesley Roy  
Move set: Christy Hemme  
Finisher: The Misfit (Diving split legged guillotine leg drop pin)  
Signature Move: Unbeautiful (Split legged sunset flip)

Name: Leanne Noelle Alexander  
Age: 26  
Looks: Trish Stratus (blonde)  
Other Stats: Billed from Columbia, Missouri. Raw Diva. Currently engaged to Randy Orton. Current storyline feuding with Rebecca an ex best friend, because she kissed her best friend Jamie's ex boyfriend (while he was still with her). 1 time women's champion (defeated Beth Phoenix)  
Entrance Theme: Diva - Beyonce  
Move set: Mickie James/Trish Stratus  
Finisher: Temple Destruction (Chick Kick)  
Signature Move: Makeover (Extreme DDT)

Name: Jamie Anne Lynz  
Age: 24  
Looks: Amy Dumas  
Other Stats: Billed from New York City, New York. Raw Diva. Currently in a relationship with Adam Copeland. Feuding with Melanie because she accused her of cheating on Adam. 1 time women's champion (defeated Mickie James)  
Entrance Theme: The Enemy - Godsmack  
Move set: Michelle McCool  
Finisher: Wings of an Angel (styles clash)  
Signature: Moonsault

Name: Lauren Michelle Stewart  
Age: 25  
Looks: Jessie James  
Other Stats: From Manhattan, New York. Backstage Interviewer on Raw and at PPV's. Currently in a relationship with Matt Hardy. Currently not involved in a storyline yet, soon to be starting training.

Name: Samantha Jean Edwards  
Age: 27  
Looks: Lauren Conrad  
Other Stats: From Tampa, Florida. Backstage Interviewer on Smackdown. Currently in a relationship with Ken Anderson. Involved in a blackmailing scam storyline with LoveGameFlirts, soon to join them as a Manager.

Name: Adalia Grace Gomez  
Age: 29  
Looks: Lacey from Rock of Love  
Other Stats: Billed from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Smackdown Diva. Biggest Bitch of the WWE. Sluts around the superstar locker room. 2 kids, 1 with Mike Knox (Grace Amanda Gomez age 4), and 1 with Jesse (Danielle Lynn Gomez age 1). In a female stable called LoveGameFlirts with Rebecca, Aislin, and Melanie. Ex friends with Madison, Alyssa, Leanne and Jamie. 1 time diva's champion (defeated Eve)  
Entrance Theme: Fer Sure - The Medic Droid  
Stable Theme: Love Game - Lady Gaga  
Move set: Eve Torres  
Finisher: Drama Causer (Leg Drop)  
Signature: STD (Bronco Buster)

Name: Aislin Adele Shope  
Age: 28  
Looks: Megan from Rock of Love  
Other Stats: Billed from Richmond, Virginia. Smackdown Diva. Also one of the Biggest Bitches of the WWE. Sluts around with a lot of the superstars. 2 kids, 1 with Charlie Haas (Traci Lee Shope age 5), and 1 with Nick Nemeth (Todd Michael Shope age 1). In a female stable called LoveGameFlirts with Rebecca, Adalia, and Melanie. Ex friends with Madison, Alyssa, Leanne and Jamie. 1 time diva's champion (defeated Rosa Mendes)  
Entrance Theme: Bad Girl - Danity Kane  
Stable Theme: Love Game - Lady Gaga  
Move set: Candice Michelle  
Finisher: Man Stealer (Candiwrapper)  
Signature: Cheater (Standing Dropkick)

Name: Rebecca Nina Manson  
Age: 27  
Looks: Brandi C from Rock of Love  
Other Stats: Billed from Detroit, Michigan. Smackdown Diva. Also one of the Biggest Bitches of the WWE. Sluts around with a lot of the superstars. 2 kids, 1 with Michael Cole (Brandon Martin Manson age 6), and 1 with Matt Striker (Joseph Adam Manson age 1). In a female stable called LoveGameFlirts with Adalia, Aislin, and Melanie. Ex friends with Madison, Alyssa, Leanne and Jamie.  
Entrance Theme: Lights Out - Danity Kane  
Stable Theme: Love Game - Lady Gaga  
Move set: Ashley Massaro  
Finisher: Attention Whore (starstruck)  
Signature: Cherry Pie (Kick to the lower region)

Name: Melanie Lynn Martin  
Age: 27L  
ooks: Kristy from Rock of  
Other Stats: Billed from Boston, Mass. Smackdown Diva. Also one of the Biggest Bitches of the WWE. Sluts around with a lot of the superstars. Only one to not get pregnant. In a female stable called LoveGameFlirts with Adalia, Aislin, and Ashley. Ex friends with Madison, Alyssa, Leanne and Jamie.  
Entrance Theme: If U Seek Amy - Britney Spears  
Stable Theme: Love Game - Lady Gaga  
Move set: Nikki Bella  
Finisher: Stalkerazzi (Dropkick)  
Signature move: Boyfriend Jumper (kick to gut)

**Author notes:** I don't own any of the WWE Superstars or Divas I only own the OC's. This is my first fan fiction in a while so I'm a little rusty with writing. I'll get chapters up as I finish them. The WWE in my story is NOT pg. I plan on running my story past my friends to see if they're good. I'm changing a few of the diva's around too. Torrie is replacing Tiffany as General Manager, but she'll be Raw General Manager, I'm eliminating Gail Kim, Savannah, and the Bella Twins, and I'm changing Courtney Taylor to her real name Beverly Mullins. I took Maria out for a personal reason. The story will most likely always be in Madison's pov.


	2. In Love and War

Chapter 1In Love and War

_Flashback _Monday Night Raw 4 months ago.

"Madison's hurt J.R" King said

"That Aislin's a son of a bitch, she had no right coming over from Smackdown and interfering in Madison's match at all, especially after that hellacious no holds barred match she had against Beth Phoenix" replied J.R  
As I was carried out of the Arena on a stretcher I heard Alyssa had attacked Adalia backstage before she could come out to help Aislin with her assault.  
"What the fuck is going on?" I thought to myself as I was loaded in the stretcher. "Aislin had no right coming out like that" I kept thinking, but my thoughts were interrupted when the EMT started cutting my boot off, I knew that my ankle was fractured, or worse, broken.  
_End Flashback_

Monday Night Raw now, Richmond, Virginia.

"J.R I hear we have a big match happening tonight" King exclaimed  
"That's right King, we've got the return of one of our beloved divas who's been out with an injury, returning to team with Alyssa to take on Adalia and Aislin, we've also got CM Punk taking on Dolph Ziggler." J.R stated.

I was hanging backstage with Alyssa, talking about all the ways I could hurt Aislin, when Christian interrupted.  
"What now babe?" Alyssa asked him  
"Nothing, but wondering what you're doing, am I not allowed to ask?" Christian replied hugging her.  
"Sorry, I'm a little on edge after last week and all" Alyssa told him.

"What happened last week?" came a familiar voice, I turned around to see another returning superstar Chris Masters.  
"Why do you wanna know Chris?" Christian asked him angrily.  
"Because I'm curious" Chris replied with a smirk on his face.

"Well if you must know, I was kidnapped by Kane for the whole episode" Alyssa told him  
Chris started laughing "Kane? Are you fucking serious?"  
I was ready to punch Chris. "Chris why don't you just shut your fucking mouth and go talk to someone who actually cares that you're back" I snapped at him.

With that he left, I guess to go get ready for his return match, I didn't really care, he was such a dick.

Just then we heard yelling coming from the other hallway, so we all ran over to see what was going on.  
"You don't deserve her Nick" Phil yelled throwing a punch at Nick.  
"Like hell I don't Phil" Nick screamed punching back at Phil  
"You cheated on her with Aislin" Phil continued.  
"That was a storyline you ass" Nick belted  
"No it fucking wasn't Nick, I saw you go back to Aislin's room long before the storyline even started you dipshit" Punk took another swing at Nick.  
"You're lying Phil, you're just jealous that I got with your ex, and am helping her raise Hayden" Nick mocked Phil"Oh I'm jealous now? How about we get Aislin to do a paternity test on Todd to find out, because I know for a fact you where fooling around with her around the time she got knocked up, and don't you fucking dare bring MY daughter into this" Phil screamed back him.  
"We don't need to, I already know I'm the father of Todd, she told me she had one done already" Nick yelled.  
"And you proudly admit that?" Phil asked yelling  
"Yeah I do, Madison wasn't putting out, what was I supposed to do?" Nick said.

Just then Nick looked over and saw I was standing there.

"Maddie.." he said as he started walking over to me.  
"Don't even come near me Nick, I don't wanna talk to you" I said and stormed off towards the locker room Alyssa and I shared.  
I did not need to deal with this, not on the night I returned.

Alyssa came into the locker room and told me that Torrie was going to be changing the match, she just didn't know to what.

Just then someone knocked on the locker room door, so Alyssa went to answer it. Standing behind the door was Torrie Wilson.

"Alyssa, Madison, your match for tonight has changed, we're making it a six person tag team match, and you guys will team up with CM Punk to take on Dolph Ziggler, Aislin, and Adalia. And it will be a No Holds Barred match. By the way, it's up next" with that she left the room.

We both quickly changed into our attire. Then headed to the Curtain.  
Me: Pink skull shirt, jean shorts, pink leggings and black boots  
Alyssa: White shirt & jeans with white sneakers.

At the curtain, we were met by Punk, our team was going out last, so of course we had to put up with seeing Aislin, Adalia, and Dolph till they left for the ring. Of course Adalia and Aislin were both dressed in their slutty ring attire.  
Adalia: Slutty Nurse  
Aislin: Slutty School Girl

Alyssa and I looked at them then busted out laughing.  
"What is this….Halloween?" I asked just glared at me and Alyssa.  
Then Dolph's music hit, and they walked out to the curtain with him. Of course they got booed out of the building pretty much, even thought we're in Aislin's hometown.

Then Ignorance by Paramore hit, and Alyssa and I headed down the ramp, of course stopping right before we got to the ring to wait for Punk.  
Punk's music hits and he walks out, then we all get into the ring.  
Of course, Alyssa and I couldn't decide who would go first so we played rock, paper, scissors.  
I threw paper, Alyssa threw scissors.  
"Damn it" I said laughing.  
"Better luck next time" Alyssa smiled, she was starting the match off against Adalia.  
Alyssa worked over Adalia's arm for most of the match until Adalia tagged in Aislin then they started their 2 on 1 assault on Alyssa. I got involved and hit Aislin with Singapore Cane across the back. Then Alyssa busted Adalia with a stiff right hand to the face busting her nose. But of course Dolph had to do something, he grabbed me by the hair and slammed me face first into the turnbuckle. I put my hand to my nose then realized it was bleeding, I turned around to see Punk beating Dolph with literally anything he could get his hands on.

"King what on earth is this?" J.R asked as Melanie and Rebecca came running out to the ring to try and help.  
"I don't know J.R, but this is def not going to help Punk, Madison and Alyssa at all" King exclaimed.  
Just then Leanne and Jamie came running out to take care of Melanie and Rebecca.  
"OH MY GOD J.R it's Leanne and Jamie" King was very happy.

Leanne slammed Rebecca into the ring steps as hard as she could, then grabbed a steel chair and smashed Rebecca over the head, causing her to bleed. Jamie hit Melanie with a Singapore Cane chasing her all the way to the backstage area. I had managed to gather my head and see Aislin going for a pin on Alyssa, so I broke up the pin and hit Aislin with the Slut Crusher, and covered her for the win. After the ref raised our hands in victory I looked at Punk and saw that he was bleeding pretty badly, I guess Dolph had gotten him good with something. Alyssa was also bleeding a little from the forehead.

We went backstage to get fixed up and clean off. My nose bleed stopped so I jumped in the shower quick, after that was done I changed into black sweat outfit and put my hair up, Alyssa was all showered (I guess she went to Jay's locker room) running around in her red one, that matched mine.

"Alyssa, I'm gonna go find Phil, Kay?" I said.  
"Alright, just be careful, I'm not sure if Nick is out there or not" Alyssa told me.  
"I will be I promise, I'll be back soon" I said and walked out to go find Phil.  
I found Phil standing in the hallway.

"Hey Phil" I said.  
"Hey Madison, how's your nose?" he asked.  
"It's fine, it wasn't broken, what about you? There was a lot of blood coming from you" I asked him  
"I'm fine, it was just a few little cuts, turns out Nick can't hit very hard" he replied laughing.  
"That is pretty funny" I said.  
"Hey Madison, since you and Nick are over I'm guessing you're gonna need another room to stay in, right?" he asked.  
"You know I actually hadn't thought about that, but you're right" I told him  
"Well how about you stay with me?" he looked rather shy when he asked that.  
"I guess I could do that." I told him.  
"Alright cool" he said and I laughed at him.  
"What's so funny?" he asked looking at me  
"Oh, nothing, just that you look a little nervous" I said.  
"Oh okay" he laughed, "are you gonna let Alyssa know?"  
"Oh crap, I better text her to let her know I didn't get attacked by Nick, and that I'm staying with you for now" I said pulling out my phone and texting her [didn't see Nick, staying with Phil tonight]  
"That you didn't get attacked by Nick?" he questioned.  
"Yeah she thought Nick would try to attack me" I told him, just then my phone started going off I looked at the text message that said [okay, if you need anything call or text 3], I replied [alright, I know I can count on you 3]  
"Lets head out to the car and get to the hotel" Phil said.  
"Okay just let me get my things" I replied.  
"I'll walk you, my stuffs already in the car" he said and we started walking back to mine and Alyssa's locker room.  
I went in and grabbed my bags, Phil also helped me carry them out to his car and we drove back to the hotel. We left most of the luggage in the car except for one bag that had what I was going to wear the next day and all of my makeup and other things.  
"So what should we do?" Phil asked  
"Hmm watch a movie?" I replied  
"Alright, what movie?" he asked digging through the movies he'd brought with him.  
"What'cha got?" I asked  
"I've got, Underworld, Dracula, Edward Scissorhands, The Order…" I stopped him right there.  
"The Order" I said.  
"Okay The Order it is" he said putting it in then jumping on the bed beside me. There was only one bed in his room, since he had been staying by himself since the breakup. We soon fell asleep, the movie still playing.


End file.
